A tailgate for vehicle usually comprises an inner panel as a structural part and an outer panel as an appearance skin. Sometimes it further comprises optical units, also named rear lights, disposed on right and left ends of the tailgate.
The appearance of tailgates varies a lot, depending on different externally-visible style shapes of the whole vehicle, so does the appearance of rear lights which are integrated thereon. Therefore, on a tailgate for vehicle in question are provided housings to receive optical units and their shapes should be adapted at least both as an integration and fixation interface of the optical units and also be consistent to realize the external style shapes of the tailgate.